1 et 1 font 3
by BoBiDiBaBiDiBoU
Summary: Suite et fin de " il n'en est pas question!", où nous retrouvons nos deux parents ! ... En fait, résumé ET histoire pourris, donc pas la peine de lire ! Et si vous lisez, laissez une review ! Merci !


Suite de_**«Il n'en est pas question!»**_

**Suite à de nombreuses demandes ( et oui, 3, c'est beaucoup!) j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite suite, pour voir comment s'en sortent nos deux parents! Bonne lecture! **

* * *

-DRAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Une tête blonde apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oui? demanda innocemment le principal concerné.

-Il … Il arrive! expliqua Hermione, qui respirait difficilement.

Le reste du corps du blond apparu dans le champ de vision de Hermione. Il leva un sourcil, et la regarda:

-Qui ça?

-Le bébé! répondit-elle, exaspérée, en levant les yeux au ciel et en montrant son ventre.

-Le bébé … le bébé! LE BEBE! s'écria Draco Malefoy, prenant enfin conscience de l'état de sa future femme.

Il essaya de se souvenir des cours pour préparer l'accouchement, mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'Hermione, en bonne élève modèle, écoutait avidement les conseils du professeur. Pour cette raison, Draco n'avait pas pris a peine d'écouter, prétextant même qu'il s'en sortirait sans problème. Seulement maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire!

Hermione était maintenant assise sur son lit et observait le jeune homme. Si elle n'était pas sur le point d'accoucher, elle aurait presque pu trouver ça drôle! Elle lui désigna les valises, qu'elle avait préparé quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui sourit, et lui assura qu'il contrôlait la situation.

Draco empoigna les sacs et disparu dans un «pop» sonore.

Hermione fixa d'un air incrédule, avec des yeux ronds, l'endroit d'où il venait de disparaitre. Le temps qu'Hermione assimile le fait que Draco venait de l'abandonner à son triste sort, Il était lui-même de retour, après avoir pris conscience de sa boulette. Il revint donc, dans un nouveau «pop», face à Hermione, les valises toujours à la main. Il marmonna un «désolé» inaudible et s'approcha de la future mère, l'aidant à se lever du lit.

Le transplanage étant très fortement déconseillé lorsque l'on est sur le point d'accoucher, ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et se rendirent à St-Mangouste. Une fois sur place, trois infirmiers obligèrent Draco à rester dans la salle d'attente. Après avoir discuté longuement avec eux, et ayant découvert qu'ils ne prenaient pas les dessous de table, Draco dut se résoudre à attendre Hermione dehors. Il en profita pour envoyer des hiboux à Harry, Ron et les parents d'Hermione. Ses propres parents étant à Azkaban, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les mettre au courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune infirmière s'approcha de lui:

-Mr Malefoy?

Celui-ci se releva aussitôt, se mettant face à la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est moi. Hermione va bien? Et le bébé?

-Ils vont parfaitement bien tous les deux, ne vous en fait pas. Vous etes le père d'un joli petit garçon! Suivez-moi, je vous amène les voir!

* * *

_De retour au Manoir Malefoy, quelques mois plus tard: _

-Draco? Tu es avec Tom?

-Oui, lui répondit une voix lointaine. Nous sommes à l'étage!

Hermione monta les marches du grand escalier, situé à l'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle y vit Draco, penché au dessus de son fils, celui-ci allongé sur la table a langer. Hermione sourit en voyant son époux se dépêtrer avec une couche. Soudain, elle le vit attraper sa baguette et la diriger vers son fils. La couche se fixa alors correctement, chatouillant légèrement le petit ventre de Tom, ce qui le fit babiller. Hermione entendit alors Draco lui parlait:

-Et après, ta mère dit que je ne sais pas me débrouiller! Mais, en baisant la voix, ça reste entre nous ce petit épisode, d'accord fiston?

Tom lui répondit par un léger baragouinage. Draco sourit, satisfait:

-Je savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre tous les deux!

Hermione rentra alors dans la chambre, marchant exprès sur une latte de parquet, de manière à la faire grincer, pour faire remarquer sa présence. Elle se plaça derrière Draco et observa ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu y arrives? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Evidemment, il prit son fils dans ses bras. Regarde comme t'es beau mon fils! _(c'est ce que dis toujours mon père, mon frère est un dieu vivant pour lui!) _

-Et tu as réussi à le changer …tout seul?

-Bien sur! Hein mon fils?

Tom se contenta de sourire, digne d'un Malefoy.

_Et bien, si ça commence à cet âge-là, qu'est-ce que ça va donner à l'adolescence!_ pensa la jeune mère.

Cependant, elle ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'à deux Malefoy contre elle, elle ne pourrait jamais gagner!

* * *

Voilà ! Personnellement, je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat ! Mais alors, pas du tout ! Donc, pouvez-vous me donner votre avis s'il vous plait ? (regard suppliant)

Les reviews sont grandement appréciées, positives ou négatives ! Quoique que, j'ai quand meme une préférence pour les positives ! Faites comme vous voulez !

Merci d'avance !


End file.
